Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of online data sharing, and more particularly, to techniques for dynamic data sharing in a collaboration unaware local environment.
Web browsers and web applications typically operate in a “local” environment where users are forced to proactively refresh content presented by the web browser in order to view the latest version of the content. Previous solutions to this problem include screen-scraping techniques whereby content presented on one user's display unit is remotely presented on other users' display units. However, this involves tremendous amounts of data being transmitted over the network.